1987
This is a list of various things that took place in 1987. Significant events Unknown date * MicroLeague Wrestling, the WWF's first professional wrestling video game, is released by MicroLeague for computer systems, including the Commodore 64 and Atari ST. The game differs from most action-based games in that it is "turn-based," where two players (or one player vs. a computer-operated opponent) take turns picking a move from a list of options and depending on the situation will determine if the move is successful. Three editions were published over the next two years for Commodore and Atari systems, before a final series was published in 1989 for Amiga and DOS-operated systems. January :* 5 and 26 - The series of "Piper's Pit" segments, leading up to and culminating in André the Giant's heel turn, alliance with Bobby Heenan and demand for a match against Hulk Hogan for the WWF Heavyweight Championship in anticipation of WrestleMania III, are taped. The programs would air the weekends of January 17, 24 and 31; and February 7 and 14, and ended with Hogan accepting André's challenge :* 26: During a WWF Superstars of Wrestling taping in Tampa, Florida, the storyline involving WWF referee Danny Davis reaches a tipping point when he is, in kayfabe, "suspended for life" by WWF president Jack Tunney. This is to facilitate Davis' transition from a referee to a wrestler (Davis had wrestled in the past as masked wrestler Mr. X, mainly as a jobber), and continues an ongoing storyline involving his bias toward heel wrestlers. The "final straw" comes earlier in the TV taping, where he officiates the match where the The Hart Foundation wins the WWF Tag Team title from the British Bulldogs. (The title change comes to allow the Dynamite Kid to heal from a serious (legitimate) back injury before WrestleMania III; prior to the match, Davey Boy Smith was booked with various tag team partners in WWF Tag Team Championship title matches) February :*Riki Chōshū, Masa Saito, Kuniaki Kobayashi, Super Strong Machine and Hiro Saito all return to New Japan Pro Wrestling, about three years after Chōshū led a mass defection of talent to All Japan Pro Wrestling following a dispute with New Japan. Yoshiaki Yatsu, Chōshū's tag team partner (who had defected with Chōshū to All Japan), chooses to remain in that promotion :* Roddy Piper announces he is retiring from wrestling following WrestleMania III, and that his match against Adrian Adonis would be his last. The "retirement" turns out to be a two-year hiatus from wrestling, in which he heals from injuries and films several movies :*28 - Jim Neidhart is indicted by a federal grand jury on charges of assaulting and interfering with a flight attendant. Neidhart is later acquitted of the charges March *Several takes of what was intended to be a new interview segment for the WWF's syndicated television programs, "Missy's Manor" (with Missy Hyatt, to replace "Piper's Pit"), are taped during television tapings at at least three arena shows. These segments never are aired on television, however; reportedly, Hyatt's poor mic and interview skills, poor interaction with her guests (both faces and heels) and overall subpar performance and negative fan reaction were given as reasons, and Hyatt soon departs the WWF. Jake Roberts' "Snake Pit" segment will instead replace "Piper's Pit" until mid-summer, with several of his segments reusing re-written "Missy's Manor" scripts. Afterward, an in-arena podium interview segment (with either Gene Okerlund or Craig DeGeorge) will air on a weekly basis -- usually, after the fourth match of the show -- for the next 15 months :*1 - Bruno Sammartino is inducted into the Italian-American Sports Hall of Fame in his hometown of Pittsburgh :*27 - To hype WrestleMania III and the main event between Hulk Hogan and André the Giant, Gene Okerlund and Jesse Ventura co-host Friday Night Videos. André and Bobby Heenan help Okerlund and Ventura introduce the show's videos for that evening as well as using improv comedy to talk about André's match vs. Hogan. :*29 - WrestleMania III draws an announced record crowd of 93,173 fans (disputed by Wrestling Observer Newsletter publisher/editor Dave Meltzer as actually being just over 78,000 fans) to the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan. The main event saw Hulk Hogan defeat André the Giant (handing him his first pinfall loss in a WWF ring in 15 years), but one of the undercard matches - Rick Steamboat defeating Randy Savage to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship - steals the show, receives universal critical acclaim and goes on to be cited as one of the greatest matches in professional wrestling history April :*The Global Wrestling Alliance becomes the first wrestling promotion to be publicly traded :*9 - Jim Crockett Promotions purchases Bill Watts' UWF :*10-11 - The second annual NWA Crockett Cup Memorial Tag Team Tournament takes place in Baltimore, Maryland. The Super Powers (Dusty Rhodes and Nikita Koloff) win the event on Night Two, beating Four Horsemen members Tully Blanchard and Lex Luger in the final for one million dollars May :*26 - Hacksaw Duggan and the Iron Sheik are arrested by New Jersey state police, with Duggan charged with marijuana possession and drinking while driving, while Sheik was charged with marijuana and cocaine possession. Duggan is given a conditional discharge, while Sheik gets one year probation and is released from his WWF contract June :* Lutte Internationale ceases operations following its final card in Verdun, Quebec July :*4 - The inaugural WarGames match is held by Jim Crockett Promotions in Atlanta, Georgia during the Great American Bash tour. The Road Warriors (Animal and Hawk), Dusty Rhodes, Nikita Koloff and Paul Ellering defeat the Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Tully Blanchard, Lex Luger, Arn Anderson and J.J. Dillon) in the main event twin steel cage match when Dillon submitted after he landed awkwardly on his right arm when he was hit by the Warriors' Doomsday Device finisher :*15 - During a television taping at the Glens Falls (New York) Civic Center, to help get One Man Gang's monster heel character over, OMG repeatedly delivers his front suplex on his opponent, jobber David Stoudemeier, before doing the same to at least two other jobbers and a referee. Later during the summer, OMG famously attacks midget wrestler Little Beaver during a match against Hillbilly Jim at the Boston Garden, again to get his character over :*18 - Dusty Rhodes defeats Tully Blanchard to win $100,000 in a barbed wire ladder match at a Great American Bash tour stop in Charlotte, North Carolina August :*29 - Bruno Sammartino wrestles his last match for the WWF, teaming with Hulk Hogan in a victory over King Kong Bundy and One Man Gang, at a non-televised event in Baltimore, Maryland; his final televised match was taped a day earlier and saw "The Living Legend" defeat Hercules (despite André the Giant being in Hercules' corner). Sammartino would continue as color commentator for the WWF for the roughly the next six months, although his on-camera appearances and comments would gradually diminish until leaving the company -- and not on good terms, as his discontent with the WWF's product of the time was starting to become known -- by the end of February 1988. September :*17 - Piledriver - The Wrestling Album 2, the second album of vocal performances of WWF wrestlers and wrestling entrance themes, is released on Epic Records. Eight videos are recorded and aired on the WWF's syndicated and cable programs, and three of the videos - the title track, performed by Koko B. Ware; "Jive Soul Bro," performed by Slick; and "Girls In Cars" (by Robbie Dupree) - will air on MTV. :*23 - The on-screen friendship of Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan forms following Savage's match against The Honky Tonk Man for the WWF Intercontinental Championship (aired October 3 on Saturday Night's Main Event). The friendship formed after Hogan had, at Miss Elizabeth's request, run in to stop a 3-on-1 beatdown of Savage by Honky and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart), in which Elizabeth was shoved to the canvas by Honky after she tried to stop the attack October :* Professional wrestling journalist Wade Keller begins publication of Pro Wrestling Torch, which like the Wrestling Observer Newsletter includes weekly columns, news reporting and analysis, and shoot interviews of professional wrestling personalities. :*27 - Superstar Billy Graham wrestles his last television match during a taping at the War Memorial in Syracuse, New York, defeating Butch Reed by disqualification. Due to Graham's deteriorating real-life physical condition (he had recently had hip surgery) no longer allowing him to be an active wrestler, an ending is devised to have One Man Gang run into the match and aid Reed in a two-on-one attack by "injuring" Graham to the point where he was permanently injured. Although Graham and Reed would wrestle at several untelevised house shows into November (the match aired the weekend of November 14 on WWF Superstars of Wrestling), this match is cited as having ended Graham's in-ring wrestling career November :*18 - During a television taping at the Omaha (Nebraska) Civic Center, the genesis of the Hulk Hogan-Ted DiBiase feud takes place with a podium interview, in which DiBiase (who had returned four months earlier to the WWF, after a 7-1/2 year absence) announces his intent to buy the WWF Heavyweight Championship from Hogan. The segment is aired December 13 on WWF Superstars of Wrestling; on the following week's Superstars, taped December 8 at the Sun Dome in Tampa, Florida, Hogan emphatically says "HELL NO!" to DiBiase's offer :*19 - Akira Maeda breaks Riki Chōshū's orbital bone when he delivers a shoot kick to Chōshū's face as the latter has Osamu Kido tied up in the Sharpshooter during a New Japan tag team match. Maeda was subsequently fired from New Japan for the incident :*26 - Jim Crockett Promotions' presents its inaugural pay-per-view event, Starrcade 1987, at the UIC Pavillion in Chicago, Illinois. The pay-per-view debut of JCP's flagship annual Starrcade event is sabotaged, however, when Vince McMahon creates a new WWF PPV event, the Survivor Series, at the eleventh hour and deliberately schedules its inaugural edition against Starrcade. McMahon then coerces cable companies into dropping Starrcade in favor of the Survivor Series by refusing to allow them to air future WWF PPV events if they aired Starrcade instead of his event; as a result, only a few cable companies chose to air Starrcade as most choose to air the Survivor Series instead December :*8 - Shortly before a WWF Superstars of Wrestling taping in Tampa, Florida, Greg Valentine threatens to resign after he and Dino Bravo were asked to participate in a storyline where they would begin feuding with the British Bulldogs, with heat built for the The New Dream Team after Valentine and Bravo "kidnap" Matilda the Wonder Dog (the Bulldogs' mascot) from ringside during a match. Valentine -- already unhappy with teaming with Bravo, with whom he legitimately did not get along and also felt he had poor chemistry with -- objected to the storyline and walked out of the taping. The Islanders are given the heel role in the storyline, and the storyline plays out as intended (the Islanders taking Matilda to an "unknown location" (in the storyline only; in actuality it was a pre-designated room in the arena). Valentine is back by the next day, participating in television tapings for WWF Wrestling Challenge in Fort Meyers, Florida, with Jimmy Hart as his manager. The New Dream Team is quietly dissolved; Johnny Valiant had already made his last PPV appearance in the WWF (at the Survivor Series; he will appear at a few house shows into early 1988 before leaving for good), and Bravo is now paired with Frenchy Martin :*16 - The second Slammy Awards -- falsely referred to in commercials and on the air as the "37th Annual Slammy Awards" -- originates from Caesars Atlantic City in Atlantic City, New Jersey, and is set for airing December 19-20 in syndication. The show is remembered for several musical numbers performed by the WWF wrestlers and cast, including Vince McMahon on "Stand Back" and the entire cast on "If You Only Knew," both from Piledriver - The Wrestling Album 2. Other highlights included a strip-tease act by "Ravishing" Rick Rude and two segments used to advance ongoing feuds: The Honky Tonk Man using the "Woman of the Year" award to harass Miss Elizabeth and antagonize bitter rival Randy Savage, and an extended backstage brawl between Hacksaw Jim Duggan and Harley Race. Despite good overall ratings -- the show drew a 6.2 national rating and 15 share -- this will be the final Slammys program until 1994, when the Slammys aired as part of a regular WWF Mania episode. :*27 - Big Van Vader defeats Antonio Inoki in 2:27 in Vader's Japanese debut at Ryōgoku Kokugikan (Sumo Hall) in Tokyo. A riot ensues following the match, leading to New Japan being banned from Sumo Hall for over a year in the aftermath Births Unknown Dates * - Craven Knyte (in New York) * - Dakota Darsow (in Maple Grove, Minnesota) * - Jack Jester (in Glascow, Scotland) * - Johnny Yuma (in Chula Vista, California) * - Ryan Howe (in Hebron, Indiana) January *5 - Willie Mack (in Los Angeles, California) *7 - Melanie Cruise (in Elk Grove Village, Illinois) *15 - Kelly Kelly (in Jacksonville, Florida) *15 - Nicole Matthews (in Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada) *26 - Ryan Taylor (in Phelan, California) *28 - Melinda Padovano (in Hackensack, New Jersey) *30 - Becky Lynch (in Dublin, Ireland) February *1 - Ronda Rousey (in Riverside County, California) *19 - Solo Darling (in The Bronx, New York) *21 - Oliver Grey (in Exeter, Devon, United Kingdom) March *19 - AJ Lee (in Union City, New Jersey) *30 - Trent Baretta (in Mount Sinai, New York) April *18 - Zahra Schreiber (in Charlotte, North Carolina) *28 - Drew Gulak (in Abington, Pennsylvania) May *3 - Angelus Layne (in Clinton, MO) *11 - Lince Dorado (in San Juan, Puerto Rico) *26 - Steve Cutler (in Rutherford, New Jersey) *29 - Josh Alexander (in Bolton, Ontario, Canada) July *20 - Player Uno (in Gatineau, Quebec, Canada) *24 - Zack Sabre, Jr. (in Isle of Sheppey) *28 - Lindsay Hayward (in Walnut Creek, California) August *4 - Kasey Ray (in USA) *20 - Johnny Prime (in New Iberia, Louisiana) September *2 - Mike Petersen (in Melbourne, Australia) *4 - Scott Fusion (in Norwich, Norfolk, England) *11 - Mark Shurman (in Andover, Massachusetts) *13 - Holly Rocamora (in Lincoln, Lincolnshire, England) *21 - Ivelisse Velez (in Ponce, Puerto Rico) *24 - Arianna Snow (in Ireland) October *1 - Leah Von Dutch (in Ontario, Canada) *23 - Carmella (in Worcester, Massachusetts) *26 - John Skyler (in Blythewood, South Carolina) *26 - Portia Perez (in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) November *5 - Allysin Kay (in Detroit, Michigan) *30 - Mary Jane Payne (in Olympia, Washington) *30 - Naomi (in Sanford, Florida) December *12 - Chris Gray (in Leeds, Yorkshire, England, UK) *27 - Andy Leavine (in Brooksville, Florida) Deaths April :*12 - Mike Von Erich 23 (Suicide (Overdose)) August :*24 - Malcolm Kirk 51 (During a match with Big Daddy) Debuts Unknown date * Trudy Adams Retirements Unknown date :*David Schults Events April :*11 - UWF Superblast At The Superdome May :*2 - AWA SuperClash II :*3 - WCWA 4th Von Erich Memorial Parade Of Champions :*9 - NWA Eddie Graham Memorial June :*29 - WCWA World Class Texas Tag Team Title Tournament July :*4 - NWA The Great American Bash :*18 - NWA The Great American Bash September :*4 - WWF King Of The Ring October :*17 - WCWA 4th Cotton Bowl Extravaganza November :*26 - WCWA Thanksgiving Star Wars December :*25 - WCWA Christmas Star Wars Pay-Per-View Events March :*29 - WWF WrestleMania III November :*26 - NWA Starrcade - "Chi-Town Heat“ :*26 - WWF Survivor Series Title changes January :*19 - Owen Hart wins the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship from Makhan Singh in Medicine Hat, Alberta; Hercules Ayala wins the Canadian International Heavyweight Championship from David Schults in Montreal, Quebec :*26 - The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) win the WWF Tag Team Championship from the British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) in Tampa, Florida due to biased refereeing by Danny Davis (this was taped to air on WWF Superstars of Wrestling) :*30 - Makhan Singh regains the Stampede North American title from Owen Hart via match stoppage in Calgary, Alberta when Owen is unable to continue due to injury February :*22 - Abdullah the Butcher wins the Canadian International title from Hercules Ayala in Montreal (the title is later retired when Lutte Internationale closes) March :*21 - Ricky Santana wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Rip Oliver in Portland, Oregon :*29 - Rick Steamboat wins the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Randy Savage at WrestleMania III in Pontiac, Michigan April :*10 - Owen Hart regains the Stampede North American title from Makhan Singh in Calgary :*18 - Rip Oliver regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ricky Santana in Portland :*27 - Austin Idol wins the AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship from Jerry Lawler in a hair vs. hair steel cage match in Memphis, Tennessee. Tommy Rich interfered in the match on Idol's behalf to cause Lawler to lose the match, the title and his hair, resulting in a fan riot at the Mid-South Coliseum May :*2 - Curt Hennig wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Nick Bockwinkel at AWA SuperClash II in San Francisco, California :*25 - Soldat Ustinov and Boris Zhukov win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from the Midnight Rockers (Marty Jannetty and Shawn Michaels) in Lake Tahoe, Nevada June :*2 - The Honky Tonk Man wins the WWF Intercontinental title from Rick Steamboat in Buffalo, New York (this was taped to air on WWF Superstars of Wrestling on the weekend of June 13) :*27 - Mike Miller wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Rip Oliver in Portland July :*11 - Lex Luger wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Nikita Koloff at a Great American Bash tour stop in Greensboro, North Carolina; Steve Williams wins the UWF Heavyweight Championship from Big Bubba Rogers at a Great American Bash tour stop in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma :*17 - Doug Furnas defeats Tony Anthony in a tournament final in Knoxville, Tennessee to win the revived NWA Tennessee Heavyweight Championship (the title is later recognized by Ron Fuller's USA Championship Wrestling promotion beginning in February 1988) :*24 - Sherri Martel wins the WWF Women's Championship from The Fabulous Moolah in Houston, Texas August :*15 - The NWA Pacific Northwest title is held up following a match between champion Mike Miller and Rip Oliver :*22 - Mike Miller regains the vacant NWA Pacific Northwest title via forfeit over Rip Oliver in Portland September :*25 - Ronnie Garvin wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Ric Flair in Detroit, Michigan October :*11 - Jerry Lawler and Bill Dundee win the AWA World Tag Team title from Soldat Ustinov and Doug Somers (subbing for Boris Zhukov, who had left for the WWF) in Memphis :*27 - Strike Force (Rick Martel and Tito Santana) win the WWF Tag Team title from the Hart Foundation at a WWF Superstars of Wrestling taping in Syracuse, New York :*31 - The Grappler wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Mike Miller in Portland November :*26 - Ric Flair regains the NWA World title from Ronnie Garvin in a steel cage match at Starrcade 1987 in Chicago, Illinois; Dusty Rhodes wins the NWA United States title from Lex Luger in a steel cage match at Starrcade; NWA World Television Champion Nikita Koloff defeats UWF Television Champion Terry Taylor to unify both titles at Starrcade See also Category:Wrestling Years